Thousand Sakura
by Len Yuki
Summary: In a world where freedom is deprived, the organization, Thousand Sakura, appears from the shadows and aims for vengeance for a loss. They become close friends through progression; the youngest member of the six is killed as he protected his sister as they near they're life time goal. Now another goal: Avenge their youngest, most cheerful member. Do you choose their side or not?


**Thousand Sakura**

_._

_._

_._

_Introduction_

_._

_._

**Narration View**

In the times of crisis, chaos, and evil, and organization was born, created from the good of people gathered to stop their evil government; each one taking a vow to destroy the evil, a vow to push down who took away importance to them and their rights. Six members made up the group; one had dark pink hair, another ocean blue, two with blonde, one with brown, and the main long sea green hair.

At the top of the group stood the brown haired woman; she wore the red kimono, the skirt of it cut to be short, a little ways before her thighs as it is red, triangular cut on the sides as it looked the threads were ripped apart. The sleeves, which flow down, have a darker red imprint of what seems to be three puffy flowers facing one another. The shirt took on an army look as it had a couple pockets at the chest. A zip-up like design as it had curtain-rope designs falling down from her shoulder. She wore white wrist bands and red high heel boots, underneath were black socks which had buckles to keep them up over her knees. The second looked like a police man wearing a kimono top and pants which puffed up at the end as if stuffed into the shoes. The sleeves had light blue shield shapes as it had a similar design to the first. He had blue hair, blue eyes to match, and white gloves. His boots had the bottom of clots as they were black.

The pink haired woman is the cook, waitress, and nurse. She wore a purple kimono resembling a maid's outfit in a way. She wore a purple bow in her hair, her eyes were deep blue. Her kimono sleeves had maple leaf designs on them as her boots were white; resembling a pair of skates as well as it had clots on the bottom. Her pink hair almost reaches her knees when sitting still. The girl with sea green hair wears a purple kimono, with longer sleeves than the others. Her clothes resemble the blue-haired one's police outfit, only with a ruffle skirt and shorter brown skate clot boots. She also wears long purple socks stopping three or four inches above her knees. Her sleeves own a cherry blossom design, her eyes dark brown as her skin was pale. Despite her hair reaching down to her ankles, it is thin hair.

The male blonde wore a gray and black shirt with kimono sleeves, one sleeve decorated with a black paper fan design. He wears a doorman style hat to match the clothes, his shorts go about three inches below his thighs as they were gray. Half of his body is covered with half a black cloak as his eyes were ocean blue. He wears black boots similar to the sea green hair's, and yellow and gray striped socks that go right over his knees and a little after before ending. He wears white gloves on his hands as his hair took on a banana bunch outline. The female blonde wore a kimono cloak resembling a farmer girl's clothes, along with a matching cap. She wears an eye patch with a heart on it over her right eye and her bangs brushed to the left. Her eyes are emotionless as her face is too, and she wears a uniform underneath her cloak resembling that of a school girl. The kimono sleeve has the design of butterflies on it, a darker shade of grayish brown as she resembled the blonde male a lot. Her shoes are pink clots, as her socks were light brown and dark brown striped, making the same length as her companion (the blonde male). She carries a doll that is very similar to her in appearance, and it has one foot.

Together, they make up the ninja rebellion to get their freedom back, spread hope once more, and save the innocent from executions. Each lost something along in it all, each have known one another from the beginning and beyond. They all share one goal, a goal to save the country, a goal for freedom and hope, as well as the goal of vengeance.

Through the war, the revolution, deaths, and tragedy, there lies the glints of hope and birth, to renew every being, and through these births new life is created to which this war carries on, killing their parents and families and friends. Even with all these tragic happenings, there is still that shining light in the end, the light of hope all should reach for, the glistening happiness every living being deserves to obtain, and the peacefulness that will end the war once and for all, bringing all to peace and happiness.

This organization of trained ninjas fight for that goal of deserving and hope and freedom, so no one lives in fear, they will stop at nothing to reach their goals. Shortly after a member of them falls, they will succeed on his behalf and the ninja group known as Thousand Sakura shall reach down into legends, told by parents and grandparents to the young children for generations to enjoy the tragic story of the members of Thousand Sakura.

* * *

_Hey! Len Yuki is back~ This is what I entered in a school event, I decided I would put it up here. I hope to get it in the magazine, or the website. I'll let you know whether or not I got it. Now I will go work on the other fanfictions for you, my readers. I've been really busy, so I couldn't get to them. I'll know my result by...I think November 19. Bye now!_


End file.
